<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Al final del arcoíris by Milenrrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715918">Al final del arcoíris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama'>Milenrrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drama &amp; Romance, Drarry, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Buscarías el final del arcoíris por mí? Harry Potter es destinado a hacer trabajo de guardia enfrente de la habitación de hospital que Draco Malfoy ocupa desde hace más de un año. La curiosidad innata de Harry sobre por qué está Draco ahí hace que acabe en el interior del cuarto. Una historia con dos finales, para que puedas elegir qué te apetece leer hoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inicio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K, no a mí.</p><p>«Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"».</p><p>Me apunté con la lista 14. Bifurcaciones. Consiste en escribir una historia donde una misma historia tiene dos desarrollos (y dos desenlaces) diferentes. En este caso es muy sencillo, porque solo hay un capítulo inicial y otro con cada uno de los desarrollos y desenlaces, así que no tiene mucha pérdida.</p><p>Es importante que entendáis que la historia es un oneshot de 12 capítulos o viñetas. Los primeros 7 están en el primer capítulo. Después deberéis elegir entre un final y/o el otro. En el capítulo dos encontraréis la bifurcación de tragedia y en el capítulo tres la bifurcación de romance.</p><p>Trigger Warning: Se trata el tema de la depresión y el trauma en la historia. Referencias a una violación.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esta historia es un oneshot de 12 capítulos o viñetas. Los primeros 7 están en el primer capítulo, este que estáis leyendo. Después deberéis elegir entre un final y el otro. En el capítulo dos encontraréis la bifurcación de tragedia y en el capítulo tres la bifurcación de romance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>—Vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy —informó Harry cuando le llegó el turno.</p><p>La administrativa del puesto de la entrada asintió al ver la orden oficial del cuerpo de aurores, firmada por el mismo Gawain Robards. Nerviosa, llamó a un celador, dándole instrucciones para que le guiase a la cuarta planta: Embrujos irreversibles.</p><p>Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio. El celador, un chaval joven poco mayor que él, le dirigía miradas de admiración que Harry fingía no ver. Identificó rápidamente cuál era la habitación de Malfoy al llegar al pasillo. Dos aurores de la División de Guardianes estaban apostados en la entrada. Les enseñó su identificación y la orden antes de que le franqueasen el paso.</p><p>—Está despierto. Siempre lo está —le indicó el celador con una expresión extraña en el rostro.</p><p>«Compasión», dedujo.</p><p>Entró en la habitación. Era doble, pero sólo una cama estaba ocupada. Malfoy estaba tumbado en ella, cubierto por la sábana hasta la cabeza, en posición fetal y de espaldas a la puerta. Harry carraspeó, intentando hacer notar su presencia.</p><p>—Hola Malfoy —saludó. Esperó unos segundos, pero el otro chico no dio muestras de haberle oído—. Soy Harry. Potter —aclaró antes de llamarse estúpido mentalmente. Claro que era Harry Potter, Malfoy lo sabía mejor que nadie—. Tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Malfoy siguió sin girarse o dar muestras de haberle oído. Harry se preguntó por primera vez qué hacía en San Mungo. Sabía que lo habían ingresado tras el ataque de histeria que había sufrido tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando los aurores los habían arrestado a él y a sus padres. Sus padres habían acabado en una celda del Ministerio cada uno, pero Malfoy fue llevado al hospital.</p><p>El juicio contra los Malfoy se había retrasado meses. Kingsley había escuchado la versión de Harry sobre lo ocurrido en la última batalla y había decidido dejarlos para el final, cuando el foco mediático se hubiese reducido. Además, había tantas cosas que reconstruir, que hicieron falta semanas para constituir un nuevo Winzengamot libre de colaboradores con el régimen de Voldemort y otros tantos meses para desatascar la burocracia del Ministerio.</p><p>Había testificado en el juicio, que se alargó varias semanas más, a favor de Narcissa y Draco, lo cual había sido decisivo para evitarles Azkaban. Quedaron libres con cargos, condenados a indemnizar al Ministerio por los daños causados por sus acciones como mortífagos.</p><p>Una fría satisfacción había recorrido la espina dorsal de Harry al escuchar la sentencia. Al fin y al cabo, que los Malfoy asumiesen económicamente algunas de las consecuencias de sus actos no le parecía descabellado. Eran lo suficientemente ricos como para que sus cuentas sufriesen en exceso por la cuantiosa multa. Harry había dado carpetazo al tema de los Malfoy tras aquello, convencido de haber hecho lo correcto y de que se había hecho justicia para todas las partes.</p><p>Todo se había torcido unos meses después. Nadie había intercedido por Lucius, que sí había tenido que ingresar en Azkaban. Kingsley había comenzado a realizar las gestiones para retirar los dementores de la cárcel y acometer una serie de reformas que mejorasen las condiciones de los presos, pero nadie había pensado que el mayor peligro para un Malfoy dentro de aquellos muros eran las personas que le rodeaban. Odiado por los carceleros por mortífago y por los seguidores de Voldemort por traidor, había amanecido muerto una mañana en su celda, en circunstancias misteriosas que nadie del Ministerio parecía tener prisa en esclarecer.</p><p>Uno de los aurores más veteranos había sido designado para ir a dar la noticia a Malfoy Manor y coordinar la protección que Kingsley había asignado tras decidir que no iba a permitir que la sociedad mágica se tomara justicia alguna por su mano.</p><p>Horas después, a petición de la señora Malfoy, Harry fue enviado a San Mungo a dar la noticia a Malfoy. Dándose cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que el chico llevaba allí ingresado, se preguntó qué le ocurriría y si no sería una exageración para llamar la atención.</p><p>—Malfoy, es en serio. —Suspiró exasperado. Frustrado, tomó una decisión—. Está bien, como quieras. Siento comunicarte que tu padre ha sido encontrado muerto en extrañas circunstancias en Azkaban —dijo hastiado—. El Wizengamot te ha asignado una escolta de protección hasta que se realice una investigación que determine qué ha pasado exactamente.</p><p>Esperó unos segundos alguna respuesta, pero no llegó. Volvió a suspirar y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Abrió la puerta y echó un último vistazo al cuerpo de Malfoy. Un leve temblor de la sábana le reveló que estaba despierto y le había escuchado. Salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>Había solicitado a Robards ser asignado a la escolta de Draco Malfoy. El viejo había estado encantado. Harry sabía que se sentía incómodo con su presencia en el cuerpo y no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo. Había entrado directamente gracias a Kingsley, que le había facilitado el camino a pesar de no haber terminado su último año de Hogwarts. Unos meses en la Academia de Aurores habían servido para cumplimentar un mínimo de formalidad de cara al público.</p><p>Era el auror más joven de la historia del departamento y ninguno de los veteranos quería cargar con él en su escuadrón, por muy vencedor de Lord Voldemort que hubiese sido. Estaba un poco harto de aquella situación y de tener que demostrar su valía en cada paso que daba, viéndose relegado a las labores de mero trámite administrativo. Cansado, había acabado ofreciéndose como guardia: al menos los horarios eran estables y rotatorios.</p><p>Por eso, permaneció cuatro semanas enteras de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy en San Mungo junto a un recién egresado de la Academia, que no le dirigía la palabra más que para insinuar que hasta para montar guardia había que haberse formado.</p><p>Se había cerrado la investigación del asesinato de Lucius sin resultados concluyentes. Robards ordenó rebajar el nivel de protección asignado a los Malfoy y le comunicó que a partir de ese momento se encargaría él solo, sin compañeros. Harry lo había agradecido. Había descubierto que montar guardia era algo que le agradaba y que, no teniendo compañeros, le permitía perderse en sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>Poco a poco, se había acostumbrado a ver a la medibruja a cargo del caso de Malfoy llegar puntualmente todas las mañanas que él tenía guardia. Habían comenzado saludándose cordialmente y luego ella se había presentado, parando a conversar unos segundos con él en la puerta antes de entrar todos los días.</p><p>—Buenos días, medibruja Rogers —la saludaba a diario cuando se detenía delante de la puerta mostrándole su tarjeta de acceso con un gesto cómico de hartazgo en la cara.</p><p>—Buenos días, Harry —ella le había llamado por el nombre de pila desde el primer día que se presentó, obviando el cargo de auror, algo que él agradecía—. Vamos a ver qué tal está Draco hoy.</p><p>—Espero que mejor —contestó Harry, siguiendo la tónica general de sus conversaciones matutinas. Los fugaces vistazos de Malfoy tumbado en la misma posición en la que él lo había visto la primera vez cuando alguien entraba o salía, le habían suscitado una gran curiosidad que deseaba saciar. Un día decidió preguntar indirectamente—. Al fin y al cabo, para eso está aquí, ¿no?</p><p>—Está aquí porque no tenemos un sitio más adecuado, me temo —admitió la medibruja, con el picaporte en la mano, parándose a mirar a Harry con ojos interrogantes, evaluándolo—. Ojalá pudiésemos hacer algo más por él.</p><p>Sin añadir nada más, entró en la habitación. Harry se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho. Seguía sin saber qué le ocurría a Malfoy. No recordaba que en la batalla le hubiese alcanzado algún embrujo o hechizo. Lo recordaba en los juicios, silencioso y taciturno, contestando con serenidad a las preguntas que le realizaban. No parecía alguien afectado por un hechizo irreversible y, sin embargo, había vuelto a San Mungo tras su comparecencia.</p><p>Una hora después, la medibruja Rogers volvió a salir. Harry movió la cabeza en un ademán de despedida. Normalmente ella se limitaba a corresponder con otro gesto y esbozar una sonrisa triste. Ese día se quedó parada después de cerrar la puerta, con la mano sobre el picaporte.</p><p>—¿Va todo bien, medibruja Rogers? —preguntó Harry preocupado.</p><p>—Estaba pensando, Harry… ¿Tienes guardia de mañana esta semana?</p><p>—Así es. Cada semana un turno y luego una de descanso. Hoy he empezado el de mañanas.</p><p>—Sí… —dudó un segundo, pero pareció tomar una decisión—. Verás… Este pasillo es muy estrecho y ya hay algunas personas que se han quejado de que los aurores estéis por medio. ¿Te importaría hacer la guardia dentro de la habitación?</p><p>—Se controla mucho mejor el acceso de un posible agresor estando fuera de la habitación —repuso Harry enunciando una de las pocas lecciones que recordaba de su fugaz paso por la Academia.</p><p>—Entiendo… Habrás podido observar que no tiene visita alguna. Estoy segura que ayudaría mucho a la recuperación del señor Malfoy no estar todo el tiempo a solas en la habitación. —Harry titubeó y la medibruja insistió antes de marcharse—. No tendría por qué enterarse nadie.</p><p>Harry se quedó pensando en sus palabras, mirando la puerta cerrada. Tomó la decisión y, girando el picaporte, abrió y entró.</p><p>—Buenos días, Malfoy —saludó.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>Antes de acabar la semana ya se había adaptado a la nueva rutina. Llegaba, daba el relevo al otro auror y, en cuanto este desaparecía por la esquina del pasillo, entraba en la habitación de Malfoy. Saludaba y se sentaba en el sillón de las visitas. Si en la calle hacía una temperatura agradable, abría la ventana un rato para que el aire del exterior renovase el ambiente.</p><p>—Anoche vinieron Ron y Hermione a casa. Cada uno preparamos algo para cenar. —Los primeros dos días había estado en un completo silencio. Malfoy tampoco había abierto la boca. Incómodo, había terminado por parlotear de cualquier tema que se le ocurría. El otro chico no había reaccionado a nada, así que Harry se limitaba a disertar sobre cualquier cosa—. Ron había cocinado unos filetes. Cualquiera diría que hacer carne es fácil, ¿verdad? Pues no para Ron.</p><p>Hizo una pausa. Normalmente Malfoy estaba tumbado en posición fetal. Una mañana cuando había entrado estaba bocarriba con los brazos a lo largo del cuerpo, pero había sido excepcional. No se movía más que lo justo para respirar. Tampoco contestaba si Harry le lanzaba alguna pregunta, limitándose a mirar fijamente a la pared.</p><p>—Hermione dijo que no había comido nada tan duro en su vida. «Eso no te deja en buen lugar, tío», salté yo. Hermione escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y se puso colorada y a mí me dio la risa. En serio, Draco —había empezado a llamarlo Draco en algún momento que no sabía determinar—, tenías que haberlos visto, rojos como tomates los dos: Ron balbuceando sobre lo mal pensado que era yo y Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.</p><p>La cara de Malfoy seguía inexpresiva. A él le había parecido algo muy gracioso, al menos el día anterior. El ataque de risa le había durado casi media hora hasta que había conseguido calmarse. Incluso en ese momento, recordándolo, se le escapaban pequeñas carcajadas. La puerta se abrió y se puso en guardia, sujetando su varita.</p><p>—Buenos días, Draco —saludó la medibruja Rogers—. Buenos días, Harry. Si nos disculpas…</p><p>—Buenos días, medibruja Rogers —saludó Harry mientras salía de la habitación—. Nos vemos en un rato, Draco.</p><p>Cerró tras de sí. Había averiguado que las consultas consistían fundamentalmente en charlar, porque había prestado atención un día que la medibruja había olvidado insonorizar la habitación. No había oído más que la voz de Rogers hablando durante un rato, pero estaba razonablemente seguro de que no había escuchado recitar hechizos. Malfoy le había contestado un par de veces: fuese lo que fuese lo que le ocurría, podía hablar.</p><p>Cuando la medibruja se iba le agradecía a Harry que hubiese seguido su indicación y acompañase a Malfoy. Aseguraba que era de mucha ayuda, aunque Harry no sabía muy bien a qué estaba ayudando.</p><p>—Luego estuvimos hablando de Hogwarts —retomó la conversación anterior.</p><p>Tras las visitas de Rogers, Malfoy parecía todavía más distraído y ausente. Harry solía pasar las siguientes horas de la guardia en silencio también, ya que se había dado cuenta que, si bien Malfoy no respondía, antes de la visita de la medibruja al menos escuchaba. Aquel día, la medibruja había interrumpido la anécdota y quería terminar de contarla.</p><p>—Los filetes de Ron nos recordaron a los dulces que cocinaba Hagrid. Le ponía muchísimo entusiasmo y cariño, pero poca maña. En una ocasión probé un dulce de almendras que hizo que los dientes se me quedaran pegados durante casi una hora. Afortunadamente, no se dio cuenta de nada y siguió hablando mientras yo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que decía.</p><p>Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando los tiempos de Hogwarts. Echaba de menos a Hagrid, no había ido a visitarlo en varios meses. Se hizo la promesa de solucionar ese descuido lo antes posible. Sería muy agradable regresar a Hogwarts aunque fuese por un rato.</p><p>—Fueron buenos tiempos los de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Al principio, quiero decir. Vale, siempre acababa metido en líos —admitió riendo entre dientes—, pero fue una época bonita y agradable. Lamento que entre nosotros las cosas fuesen como fueron, la verdad —añadió dándose cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.</p><p>Un brillo de interés en los ojos de Malfoy le indicó que había captado su atención, así que durante el resto de la mañana continuó hablando de Hogwarts y de lo que había significado el castillo para él, seguro de que Draco estaba escuchando.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p><p>Aquella semana le tocaba turno de noche. Durante la anterior había tenido turno de tarde. Había avisado puntualmente a Draco de cada cambio. Este no había dicho nada, como siempre.</p><p>Tener turno de tarde había implicado no ver a la medibruja Rogers. Harry sentía la necesidad de saber que su presencia en la habitación de Malfoy seguía siendo positiva. Durante la semana del turno de tarde había seguido la misma mecánica que en la de mañana, pero había observado que había una rutina diferente.</p><p>Draco sí se movía. Su turno de mañana comenzaba bastante temprano y abandonaba la habitación cuando el personal de enfermería llegaba con la comida, por lo que sólo veía a Draco en la cama. En cambio, el turno de tarde acababa después de la cena y Harry no abandonaba la habitación. Draco se levantaba no sólo a comer, picoteando como un pajarillo la comida, sino también al baño y a asearse.</p><p>Se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo delgado que estaba. Siempre había sido un chico pálido, pero a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana a última hora de la tarde parecía macilento.</p><p>Como sabía que las anécdotas relacionadas con Hogwarts le animaban, le había contado todas las que se le ocurrieron, procurando estar atento para ver el brillo de interés en los ojos de Draco que significaba que le estaba escuchando con atención y quería que siguiese hablando.</p><p>Tras dar el relevo al auror que le precedía en el turno, entró en la habitación. Draco ya estaba acostado en su sempiterna posición. Él se quitó la túnica y se sentó en el sillón. Transformó la túnica en una manta porque, aunque la temperatura de la sala era agradable, sentía el cuerpo destemplado por el ambiente frío de la calle.</p><p>Se acomodó en el sillón, recordándose a sí mismo que debía cambiar de posición cada tanto para evitar dormirse. Encajó la cabeza entre el respaldo y la oreja del sillón, colocó la varita sobre el regazo y, descalzándose, subió los pies al cojín, abrazándose las rodillas.</p><p>Perdió la noción del tiempo. No quería ponerse de pie para no molestar el sueño de Draco. Cuando sintió los ojos pesados, rebuscó en la pequeña mochila que llevaba encima y sacó una poción revigorizante que había metido previsoramente. Sabía que las dos primeras noches del turno nocturno eran las que peor llevaba hasta acostumbrarse al horario y la poción le daba el chute de energía necesario para llegar al amanecer.</p><p>—Hoy estás muy callado. —Draco había hablado muy bajito, pero su voz había llenado toda la sala y le había puesto los vellos del cuerpo de punta.</p><p>—Pensé que estabas dormido —contestó tras unos segundos.</p><p>—No suelo dormir mucho.</p><p>Harry se volvió a mirarlo, sin creerse que estuviesen manteniendo una conversación de verdad. Distinguió el brillo de los ojos de Draco en la penumbra de la habitación, mirándole a él y no a la pared. Supuso que el amparo de la oscuridad le había dado el valor para decir aquellas palabras.</p><p>—Si hablo, entonces te costará más dormirte. —Draco se limitó a seguir mirándole. Harry se dio cuenta que, aunque parecía estar en la misma posición que siempre, realmente se aferraba a la almohada con las dos manos. No recordaba si antes también era así—. Hoy tengo poco que contar. Al salir del turno de tarde tengo 24 horas para descansar antes del turno de noche y suelo intentar dormir lo más posible para llegar descansado.</p><p>—Otros días, cuando acabas de hablar de lo que has hecho, me cuentas cosas sobre Hogwarts.</p><p>Pensó durante unos segundos, sosteniendo la mirada a Draco. Algo en la indiferencia que mostraba en el rostro le hacía intuir que no era tal y que, si había hablado, realmente deseaba escucharlo. Decidió que siempre podía callarse si le notaba soñoliento.</p><p>—¿Te he contado lo que ocurrió cuando recibí la carta el primer año?</p><p>Draco negó. Recordó con un pequeño nudo en la garganta la primera vez que le había visitado, llevándole la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre. Se había acostumbrado tanto a sus silencios que sentía que la emoción le embargaba, como si al hablarle Draco le estuviese reconociendo de alguna manera. Se sintió especial.</p><p>—Vivía con mis tíos en Privet Drive —comenzó a contar con una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza.</p><p>Los años y la victoria sobre Voldemort habían hecho que algunas heridas cicatrizasen. No quería saber nada de su tío Vernon, pero aún conservaba un contacto puntual con su tía y su primo a través de felicitaciones en fechas señaladas. El dolor por el trato que había sufrido seguía estando ahí, pero era tan leve que podía permitirse el lujo de perdonar. Era consciente que lo hacía con una actitud condescendiente, pero no le importaba.</p><p>Draco no apartó la mirada de él mientras narraba todo lo ocurrido con las cartas que Hagrid le había hecho llegar. Creyó distinguir una ligera mueca de agrado cuando le contó lo que había sucedido con Dudley y la cola de cerdo. Terminó y se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.</p><p>—¿Por qué las cartas iban dirigidas a una alacena bajo las escaleras? —preguntó Draco, rompiendo el silencio.</p><p>—¡Oh! Vivía allí. Tras recibir la carta, mis tíos me hicieron mudarme a la habitación vacía donde Dudley guardaba los juguetes.</p><p>—¿Vivías en una alacena?</p><p>—Sí. —Harry dudó. Había hablado con poquísimas personas sobre su relación con su familia. Normalmente lo hacía ofreciendo una versión edulcorada y más bien divertida, como la que acababa de ofrecer a Draco, donde exageraba las sandeces de tío Vernon y pasaba de puntillas por los aspectos más delicados de su estancia allí—. Mis tíos… no me trataban muy bien.</p><p>—¿Tenían un dormitorio libre y te hacían dormir en un armario bajo unas escaleras? —insistió Draco. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Harry creyó entrever, tanto en el rostro de Draco como en su voz, una emoción que no fuese absoluta indiferencia o un leve interés.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p><p>La conversación de la primera noche se había alargado casi hasta el amanecer. Harry había acabado contándole cómo había sido su infancia. Vio pequeños gestos en la cara de Draco que le indicaban que no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba oyendo. Harry se sintió aliviado, porque había estado un poco inseguro de contarle aquella parte de su vida.</p><p>La segunda noche le había hablado de Dobby y de la noche que infló a tía Marge. Draco primero reaccionó con tristeza ante la mención de Dobby, lo que le llamó la atención y luego los ojos le brillaron con algo similar a la malicia al enterarse de que había inflado a su tía.</p><p>—Dobby te quería mucho —dijo Draco cuando acabó de contárselo.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Harry había parpadeado sorprendido.</p><p>—Era mi elfo doméstico, ¿recuerdas? Cuando era pequeño, solían ser los elfos quienes me servían a la hora de comer. A Dobby le entusiasmaba que el amito Draco fuese a ir a clase con el niño que vivió. Me hablaba de ti todo el tiempo. Supongo que eso hizo más difícil que rechazases mi mano en el tren.</p><p>Era lo más largo que le había oído decir. Harry había tragado saliva, nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.</p><p>—Siento no haber aceptado esa mano, pero no me caíste nada bien en Madame Malkin y despreciaste a la primera persona que me había tratado con amabilidad en mi vida.</p><p>—Era un imbécil, no tienes que disculparte.</p><p>Harry cambió de tema de nuevo a Dobby, queriendo saber más sobre el elfo doméstico que había sido una maravillosa excepción entre los de su especie. Draco le complació, contándole algunas anécdotas relacionadas con él durante su infancia. Harry sintió que aquello tendía un lazo entre ellos, una cosa en común, algo que ambos habían tenido.</p><p>La tercera noche, Harry le había contado su incursión a la sala común de Slytherin para sonsacarle si era el heredero de Slytherin.</p><p>—¿En serio hicisteis eso? ¿Granger realizó una poción multijugos estando en segundo? —preguntó Draco incrédulo.</p><p>Harry había asentido, orgulloso de su amiga y su talento.</p><p>—Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me estás contando —lamentó Draco—. Supongo que para mí fue otra idiotez más de Vincent y Greg que no era digna de resultar sospechosa. ¿Qué ha sido de Greg? —preguntó al cabo de un segundo, apartando la mirada.</p><p>—Azkaban —respondió lacónicamente Harry, sabiendo que tocaba un terreno escabroso por cómo apretó los labios Draco. Se estaba haciendo un experto en detectar pequeños gestos en su cara—. Está en uno de los módulos más suaves. Puede incluso salir de visita para ver a su madre. No le queda mucho tiempo de condena y saldrá dentro de poco en libertad condicional.</p><p>—¿Libertad condicional?</p><p>—Un concepto muggle. —Hermione trabajaba mano a mano con Kingsley en la reforma que todavía estaban realizando en Azkaban—. Significa que si se comporta bien y dentro de la ley, podrá salir de la cárcel aunque no haya terminado de cumplir su condena.</p><p>—Me gusta ese concepto muggle.</p><p>—¿Quieres que intente hacer las gestiones para que pueda venir a verte en el próximo permiso que tenga? —No estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese posible, pero si Draco estaba interesado en ver a su antiguo amigo, podía intentarlo.</p><p>Draco negó con la cabeza, estrujando más la almohada. Harry vio cómo se tragaba las lágrimas y apretaba los labios, así que no insistió. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en las horas que restaban.</p><p>En la cuarta noche Harry no había dicho nada, no muy seguro de que Draco desease seguir hablando. Este estaba bocarriba, mirando al techo, agarrándose las manos por encima de la sábana, en lugar de en su posición habitual. Harry se había acomodado en el sillón, consciente de que Draco no estaba dormido, pero sin querer interrumpir el silencio.</p><p>—Vincent era un completo imbécil —dijo Draco al cabo de un par de horas—. Greg también lo era, por supuesto. Pero era menos inteligente también. No se merece estar en Azkaban. Sólo hizo lo que el resto le decíamos que debía hacer. No tenía suficientes luces para decidir por sí mismo su camino.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>—¿Lo sabes? —Draco giró la cabeza, examinándole a través de la penumbra—. ¿Lo sabes, Potter?</p><p>—No estuve de acuerdo con su ingreso en Azkaban. Fue el único de nuestro curso que lo hizo, por ser mayor de edad cuando torturó alumnos en Hogwarts. Su condena fue más un intento de proyectar la imagen de un Wizengamot fuerte y firme que justicia.</p><p>—¿Por qué, Potter?</p><p>Aunque sospechaba lo que quería decir, Harry esperó a que Draco especificase la pregunta, pero este no dijo nada más.</p><p>—Hermione dice que la venganza no es justicia. Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Además, la sociedad mágica tiene heridas muy profundas que sanar. El odio no nos llevará a ninguna parte.</p><p>No añadió nada más. Empezaba a pensar que aquellas conversaciones eran un error, pues tenían un pasado tan negro que invariablemente acabarían llegando a un punto como aquel, donde las heridas se abrirían como abismos entre ellos. Sin embargo, una hora después Draco volvió a hablar, con la voz tomada por las lágrimas.</p><p>—Conocí a Vinnie y Greg en mi cuarto cumpleaños. Hasta entonces siempre los había celebrado solo con la familia, pero aquel año mi madre decidió que era el momento de que conociese a los niños y niñas de las familias adecuadas.</p><p>Harry escuchó atentamente sus anécdotas de la infancia sin interrumpirle, enjugándose de vez en cuando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VI</strong>
</p><p>—¿Por qué estás aquí, Draco?</p><p>La quinta noche habían estado hablando de la multitud de veces que Harry había visitado la enfermería de Hogwarts. Draco incluso había hecho una mueca que pasaba por sonrisa cuando le contó lo ocurrido con su brazo partido y el inútil de Lockhart.</p><p>Por el tema, Harry había considerado que había llegado el momento de hacerle la pregunta que llevaba rondándole la cabeza semanas. Draco parecía físicamente sano. Psicológicamente, seguramente padecía una depresión, pero no concebía que aquello fuese motivo para permanecer ingresado en el hospital.</p><p>—¿Qué más da, Potter? —El tono de Draco había sonado frío y serio. Volvía a estar de lado, mirándole con intensidad.</p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros, incapaz de verbalizar que no le daba lo mismo. Que realmente quería saber qué le ocurría. Ayudarle, si estuviese en sus manos. Le habría gustado insistir, pero decidió respetar el silencio de Draco sobre su enfermedad si así lo deseaba.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez has buscado el final del arcoíris, Potter?</p><p>La pregunta le sorprendió. Habían hablado durante varias horas y se acercaba el amanecer. No sabía cuándo dormía Draco, porque nunca lo hacía durante sus guardias. Normalmente al alba la conversación solía languidecer, como si la intimidad de la noche se desvaneciese con las primeras luces del día.</p><p>—¿Hablas del caldero de oro? —Draco le miró con una ceja enarcada—. Los muggles cuentan que al final del arcoíris hay un caldero de oro custodiado por los leprechauns. Si lo buscas con empeño y superas todas las pruebas que te pongan, podrás llegar a él.</p><p>—Eso es absurdo. Desaparecería al día siguiente.</p><p>—Es solo un cuento de hadas —justificó.</p><p>—Dicen que si llegas al final del arcoíris —explicó Draco, con una emoción en la voz que Harry no supo identificar—, puedes pedir un deseo. No un vulgar caldero de oro leprechaun. Lo que quieras. Sea lo que sea. Si consigues lo inalcanzable, se te concede lo irrealizable.</p><p>—No lo había oído nunca.</p><p>—Es imposible encontrarlo. Los arcoíris son un círculo. Aunque cuando los vemos en el cielo son arcos más o menos largos, sus extremos no tocan tierra en ningún momento.</p><p>—No lo sabía. —Seguramente lo había estudiado en el colegio, pero no lo recordaba.</p><p>—Si un rayo de luz choca contra una gota de agua, se fracciona en los siete colores en una circunferencia perfecta. Nosotros solo vemos la mitad del arcoíris. Si empiezas a seguirlo en cualquier dirección, antes o después llegarás al punto de origen. Si es que no se ha desvanecido antes.</p><p>Harry se calló, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La historia de Draco no era muy diferente de la de los muggles. Draco quería pedir un deseo, los muggles lo concretaban en ser ricos, probablemente fruto de una época donde la pobreza era más acuciante en la memoria colectiva de la sociedad y la riqueza constituía una solución a muchos de sus problemas.</p><p>—Perseguir lo imposible, agotando todos los esfuerzos, para encontrar un deseo tan inasequible como la búsqueda —resumió, sin saber todavía dónde quería llegar Draco.</p><p>—¿Buscarías el final del arcoíris, Potter? —preguntó Draco con un anhelo extraño en la voz.</p><p>Harry meditó unos instantes antes de contestar. ¿Había algo lo suficientemente añorado como para hacer lo imposible? Pensó en sus padres, en Sirius, en Remus; pero lo descartó. Sabía que aunque les echaba de menos y querría que hubiesen crecido con él, no necesitaba emprender una búsqueda fútil y condenada para volver a verlos. Ya había renunciado a la Piedra de Resurrección en su momento y no se arrepentía.</p><p>—¿No hay nada que desees? —Draco interpretó su silencio como una negativa. Harry no sabía si estaba decepcionado—. ¿Ver a tus padres de nuevo?</p><p>—Me gustaría ver a mis padres, por supuesto. Pero no buscaría el final del arcoíris por ello. Sé que perder a un padre que has conocido es difícil, Draco —intentó suavizar sus palabras pensando que Draco estaría recordando a su propio padre—, pero no hay nada aquí para aquellos que nos han dejado. Recuerda la fábula de los tres hermanos, donde…</p><p>—No pediría volver a ver a mi padre —interrumpió Draco, exasperado—. No lo merece. Ni yo quiero. Entonces, ¿no hay nada?</p><p>—Creo que no —negó—. No hay nada que desee tanto como para buscar el final del arcoíris. Entiendo que tú sí —tanteó, sin saber muy bien si Draco realmente quería hablar de eso.</p><p>El otro chico apartó la mirada de él a la pared, sin contestar. Harry notó que, al contrario de las demás ocasiones en las que hacía eso, no parecía tener la mirada perdida.</p><p>—¿Cómo se puede buscar el final del arcoíris encerrado entre cuatro paredes, Potter?</p><p>—No lo sé —admitió Harry, sintiendo una tristeza infinita invadirle al ver el rostro desconsolado de Draco, que empezó a llorar. No era un llanto nostálgico y sanador como el de la noche anterior. Era un llanto doloroso que le obligó a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.</p><p>Harry se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el borde de la cama, guiado por un impulso. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de Draco en un pueril intento de consuelo. Nunca se le había dado bien aquello y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Una de las manos de Draco apareció sobre su muñeca y la aferró con firmeza, llevándola hacia su cara.</p><p>Harry sintió el suave tacto rasposo de la mejilla de Draco bajo su palma. La humedad de las lágrimas. La otra mano de Draco sobre el dorso de la suya, abrazándola, apretándola contra él.</p><p>Una lágrima recorrió también su mejilla, empatizando con el dolor que parecía sentir Draco. Un rato después, el agarre de Draco sobre su mano se aflojó y su respiración se normalizó. Harry se quedó a su lado hasta el momento del cambio de guardia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VII</strong>
</p><p>La noche siguiente, la sexta, Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama. Harry siguió sus movimientos con interés desde el sillón, pero no dijo nada, dándole espacio. Era un cambio, y hasta ese momento los cambios habían llevado a Draco a hablarle de algo personal, por lo que estaba convencido de que quería contarle algo.</p><p>Draco se mordió los labios. Miró al suelo. Harry se fijó en sus pies descalzos, delgados y nervudos, asomando por el bajo del pantalón, balanceándose casi imperceptiblemente, expresando a voces la vulnerabilidad de Draco. Sintió el deseo de protegerle de cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Fue en Malfoy Manor. Ocurrió poco antes de que tú y tus amigos fueseis capturados.</p><p>Harry asintió, indicándole que lo recordaba. Draco paró, intentando coger fuerzas para continuar hablando.</p><p>—Él había estado acostándose con mi tía durante meses. —Harry no necesitó preguntar quién era él. Reprimió un escalofrío de asco al pensar en que alguien hiciese aquello con alguien como Voldemort, totalmente desfigurado por la magia negra—. Por alguna razón, dejó de hacerlo. No sé qué sería, porque Bellatrix no parecía furiosa, ni molesta.</p><p>Se preguntó dónde querría llegar Draco. El tono monocorde que estaba empleando hacía que todas sus alarmas mentales saltasen, sin saber muy bien por qué. Quiso interrumpirlo, decirle que no era necesario que se lo contase si no quería, a pesar de que estaba seguro que iba a contestar la pregunta que le había hecho la noche anterior.</p><p>—Mi padre había caído en desgracia. Durante todos aquellos meses, él había intentado degradarle por todos los medios. Le había arrebatado la varita, ocupado nuestra casa, me había asignado una misión imposible de cumplir… Lo soportamos con estoicismo. Era horrible, porque realmente temíamos que fuésemos a ganar.</p><p>Harry entendió las implicaciones de aquella última afirmación. Draco había temido que el bando en el que luchaba ganase. Sabía que tanto Narcissa como él no habían peleado convencidos y que lo habían hecho fruto de las circunstancias, por eso había testificado a su favor en el juicio, pero no se había planteado que realmente les asustara pertenecer al bando ganador.</p><p>—Entonces llegó la humillación final. Instruyó a todos sus seguidores que tenían hijos mayores de edad que comenzasen a pactar matrimonios que asegurasen una nueva generación de niños de sangre pura. Mi padre se horrorizó, consciente de que ningún mortífago estaría dispuesto a enlazar con la familia Malfoy en ese momento y que él aprovecharía esa circunstancia para vejarnos aún más.</p><p>Harry tragó saliva. Las manos y los pies de Draco habían comenzado a temblar.</p><p>—Un día me convocó al cuarto donde dormía. Dijo que los Malfoy no le éramos útiles si ni siquiera éramos capaces de acordar una descendencia con pureza de sangre. Yo tartamudeé, le expliqué solo era una cuestión de tiempo, que tal vez si él interviniese, alguno de sus acólitos accedería a acordar un matrimonio aunque fuese con una hija menor. Que una vez tuviese una mujer, tendría un hijo.</p><p>Hizo una pausa. Temblaba más que antes. Inmóvil, Harry esperó a que continuase, agarrando la varita con fuerza para disimular la tensión y el enfado que sentía en ese momento.</p><p>—Me preguntó cuál de todas las chicas sangre pura me parecía más bonita para dármela en matrimonio. Intenté ganar tiempo y pensé rápidamente. Se me ocurrió que la hermana de Daphne aún era menor de edad, así que la mencioné. Pero detectó la mentira en mis palabras. —La amargura tiñó la voz de Draco—. «No te gustan las mujeres, Draco. Qué oportuno que elijas una con la que no cumplirías mi orden hasta dentro de unos años».</p><p>Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Draco. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre la tela del pantalón, arrugándola.</p><p>—Hijo de… —murmuró Harry, callándose cuando notó que Draco estaba continuando con la respiración agitada.</p><p>—No era fácil ocultarle información cuando se lo proponía. Ni siquiera estaba intentando proteger esa parte de mis pensamientos, más centrado en que no descubriese que deseaba que fuese derrotado. Me dijo que un mortífago cobarde le servía para poco, pero que un mortífago cobarde y marica solo servía para ser arrojado a la manada de Greyback… salvo que encontrase otra utilidad para mí.</p><p>Harry estaba gritando por dentro, consciente de qué era lo que venía después. Sintió que una mezcla de asco e ira le embargaban. Draco siguió hablando, balbuceando a causa de las lágrimas.</p><p>—Me hizo desnudarme. Yo estaba aterrorizado por la posibilidad de ser entregado a Greyback —sollozó Draco—, no me negué. Tocó todo mi cuerpo con sus dedos repulsivos. Lo mancilló. Me obligó a acostarme con él. Esa noche y las siguientes. Luego se marchó y no volvió hasta que mi tía le llamó porque estabas en Malfoy Manor. Enfadado porque te habías escurrido entre sus dedos, se vengó usándome a su antojo. Yo no podía negarme, por muy asqueado que estuviese. No podía negarme —repitió llorando más fuerte.</p><p>Harry se levantó del sillón y se sentó a su lado, abrazándole por los hombros. Draco rodeó su cintura con los brazos y enterró el rostro en el cuello, llorando. Harry podía sentir la sangre en su cabeza con furia, odiando visceralmente a aquel monstruo como no le había odiado nunca.</p><p>Matarle había sido un deber que Harry había sufrido, no disfrutado. Odiaba más a Bellatrix que a Voldemort, pues ella había sido quien le había arrebatado seres queridos cuando tenía conciencia de la pérdida. Detestó a Voldemort como no lo había hecho nunca. Deseó que estuviese vivo solo para poder matarlo de nuevo, esta vez sin trucos ni desarmes.</p><p>Murmuró palabras de consuelo que a él mismo le sonaban vacías. ¿Qué se le decía a alguien que había pasado por algo como aquello? Draco balbuceó algunas explicaciones más que Harry entendió solo a medias, como por qué ver el cadáver de Voldemort había desatado el trauma que hasta ese momento había soportado silenciosamente o que la medibruja Rogers estaba probando una suerte de terapia psicológica muggle para tratar de ayudarle con su depresión.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tragedia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esta historia es un oneshot de 12 capítulos o viñetas. Este que estáis leyendo corresponde al desenlace de tragedia y contiene los capítulos ocho a doce.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K, no a mí.</p><p>«Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"».</p><p>Me apunté con la lista 14. Bifurcaciones. Consiste en escribir una historia donde una misma historia tiene dos desarrollos (y dos desenlaces) diferentes. En este caso es muy sencillo, porque solo hay un capítulo inicial y otro con cada uno de los desarrollos y desenlaces, así que no tiene mucha pérdida.</p><p>Es importante que entendáis que la historia es un oneshot de 12 capítulos o viñetas. Este que estáis leyendo corresponde al desenlace de tragedia y contiene los capítulos ocho a doce.</p><p>Trigger Warning: Intento de suicidio. Se trata el tema de la depresión y el trauma. Referencias a una violación.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VIII</strong>
</p><p>Al cabo de un rato, Draco se soltó de su abrazo, separándose. Se limpió el rostro con las mangas del pijama, sorbiendo por la nariz. Desvió la mirada a la pared, alejándose de él física y mentalmente. Harry se secó las manos en los muslos, incómodo, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo lidiar con aquella revelación.</p><p>—Lo hice porque no quería morir de aquella manera.</p><p>—No fue culpa tuya.</p><p>—Me marcó dos veces. Una en el antebrazo y otra en el alma.</p><p>—No estás marcado, Draco. Ese tatuaje no representa lo que eres. No representaba siquiera lo que eras cuando te lo hicieron.</p><p>—No puedo hacer magia, Harry.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Algo se rompió dentro de mí cuando fui consciente de lo que había pasado. La medibruja Rogers dice que el ser humano es fuerte, capaz de sobrevivir con traumas muy graves mientras no pueda centrarse en ellos. Una vez desaparece la situación de estrés, el cuerpo y la mente se derrumban.</p><p>—Es algo temporal, Draco. Seguro que los medimagos encuentran una solución.</p><p>—Mi magia se desvaneció hace más de un año. Ni siquiera noto la calidez que se siente cuando agarras una varita.</p><p>Harry aferró inconscientemente la suya, notando cómo la magia de la varita le reconocía y le daba la bienvenida. Era una sensación que habitualmente daba por hecho y no se percataba de ella, como el cuerpo ignora el roce y el peso de la ropa que llevas puesta.</p><p>—Eso es terrible.</p><p>—La peor pesadilla que puedes enfrentar. Es como si te arrancaran del cuerpo algo que es intrínsecamente tuyo. Te sientes despojado. Me... —titubeó unos segundos— violó dos veces, por así decirlo. Una físicamente. La otra cuando mi cuerpo por fin asumió lo que había ocurrido. Las dos peores cosas que le pueden ocurrir a un mago.</p><p>—Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido nunca, Draco. Él ya no puede hacerte más daño y tú sigues vivo. Ganaste tú, Draco.</p><p>—No gané. Tenía que elegir entre ser utilizado de aquella manera o morir a manos de lo que más me aterrorizaba. Elegí vivir… para desear haber muerto.</p><p>—Estás vivo, Draco —insistió.</p><p>—Ojalá encontrar el final del arcoíris, Harry. Encontrar el final del arcoíris y poder pedir que esta pesadilla termine. Acabar con todo de una vez.</p><p>—No digas eso, Draco. Hay mucho por lo que vivir. Tu madre, por ejemplo.</p><p>—Mi madre ni siquiera viene a visitarme —escupió Draco—. Le da miedo enfrentarse a mí, descubrir que la odio por la educación a la que me sometió y las consecuencias que me han traído sus decisiones y las de mi padre.</p><p>—El tiempo puede sanar eso.</p><p>—¿Cuándo, Harry? ¿Cuánto más debo esperar?</p><p>No supo que contestar a eso. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación, intentando aclarar su mente y organizar todo lo que Draco le había contado.</p><p>—Ojalá encontrar el final del arcoíris… —musitó Draco una vez más, enroscándose de nuevo en su cama, perdiendo la mirada en el blanco de la pared.</p><p>Con un suspiro, Harry se sentó en el sillón, intuyendo que Draco no hablaría más ese día. Se calzó despacio. Transformó la manta de vuelta en la túnica y se la colocó por encima. Entró al baño y se limpió la cara.</p><p>—No tardo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.</p><p>En los minutos que tardó en venir el auror Paulson, Harry pensó en todo lo que Draco acababa de contarle. Cuando llegó y le dio el relevo, se despidió de él y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas. Permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio hasta que entró el celador con el desayuno.</p><p>—Deberías comer algo, Draco.</p><p>No obtuvo respuesta. Siguieron en silencio hasta que Rogers llamó a la puerta. Harry se levantó y la saludó. La medibruja les dirigió una mirada perspicaz antes de pedirle que les dejase solos un rato.</p><p>Harry se despidió de ambos y salió de la habitación. Subió un piso, hacia la cafetería. No tenía hambre, en su estómago se había instado un peso que le hundía como si intentase caminar por un pantano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IX</strong>
</p><p>Después de desayunar volvió a la habitación. Paulson le miró extrañado, pero decidió no dar ninguna explicación. Había esperado un par de horas, para dar tiempo a la medibruja a pasar su consulta con calma, pero llamó primero para asegurarse. Esperó unos segundos sin obtener respuesta. Movió el picaporte y entró, decidido a quedarse con Draco salvo que este le pidiese expresamente lo contrario.</p><p>La imagen que le recibió lo clavó en el suelo. Draco había roto uno de los platos de porcelana en el que habían traído el desayuno, creando un afilado cuchillo. La sangre que manaba de su antebrazo izquierdo empapaba ya todas las sábanas y goteaba hacia el suelo. El rostro de Draco parecía más demacrado que nunca. La cabeza le caía hacia atrás en una posición antinatural. Harry rezó porque solo estuviese inconsciente.</p><p>—¡Llame a un médico, una enfermera, lo que sea! —gritó hacia atrás, desbloqueándose por fin de su parálisis e intentando recordar algún hechizo cicatrizante.</p><p>—¿Has dicho algo, Potter? —preguntó Paulson asomándose a la puerta y soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el espectáculo.</p><p>—¡Dese prisa! —le urgió Harry, que estaba cortando con la varita una de las sábanas y presionando sobre el brazo de Draco, tratando de frenar la sangre que borbotaba de varios cortes muy profundos—. Draco, joder, ¿por qué? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!</p><p>Destellos de un recuerdo no demasiado antiguo le venían a la mente. Draco en el suelo de un lavabo lleno de agua, su sangre manando del pecho, los gritos desesperados de Myrtle, la imagen de Snape agachado junto a su alumno y moviendo la varita sobre las heridas.</p><p>—¡Aparte!</p><p>Un medimago que no conocía le hizo a un lado. Un enfermero se posicionó al otro lado de la cama. El medimago comenzó a recitar una serie de hechizos mientras el enfermero tomaba varias constantes vitales de Draco.</p><p>—¿Está bien? —preguntó ansioso—. ¿Se va a poner bien?</p><p>—Por favor, auror Potter, tiene que abandonar la habitación. —Una enfermera bajita tiraba de su brazo con fuerza, arrastrándole hacia la puerta.</p><p>—No, no quiero irme. —Intentó zafarse del agarre de la enfermera, que le sujetó con más fuerza.</p><p>—Lo siento, señor Potter, pero tiene que salir. Déjenos trabajar.</p><p>—¡Harry! —La medibruja Rogers llegó corriendo—. Tienes que salir, Harry. Vamos, sal.</p><p>Harry se dejó arrastrar al pasillo a regañadientes. La medibruja Rogers cerró la puerta tras él, impidiéndole ver qué pasaba dentro. La enfermera que lo había sacado le guio hasta una sala de espera, donde le indicó que se sentase y le prometió que en cuanto supiese algo le avisaría.</p><p>Esperó con las manos hundidas en el pelo, moviendo ansiosamente la rodilla. Robards llegó y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>—Hola, Harry.</p><p>—Hola, Jefe Robards —saludó reticente, preguntándose qué hacía allí.</p><p>—Paulson me ha contado que lo descubrieron porque tú volviste a la habitación. —Harry asintió bruscamente, recordando las imágenes que le habían recibido al entrar—. En el informe consta que entraste en la habitación de Malfoy tras terminar tu turno y saliste después de que entrase su medibruja. Luego salió su medibruja y, al cabo de un buen rato, volviste tú.</p><p>—¿Me está tomando declaración, Jefe Robards? —preguntó Harry con tono impertinente.</p><p>—Solo quiero saber por qué volviste.</p><p>—Porque había estado haciéndole compañía antes de que su medibruja llegase y volví después a seguir haciéndole compañía.</p><p>—¿Entonces, Malfoy contaba con que tú regresases?</p><p>—No lo sé. No sé si le había dicho que volvería o no. ¿Por qué Paulson no oyó el ruido del plato al romperse?</p><p>—Al parecer, la medibruja Rogers coloca un hechizo silenciador dentro de la habitación durante su consulta. Hoy debió olvidar retirarlo, porque cuando lo llamaste apenas oyó lo que decías a pesar de que estabais a menos de un metro de distancia y con la puerta abierta.</p><p>Robards no lo molestó con más preguntas. Esperaron juntos durante un rato en silencio, el viejo Jefe de Aurores haciéndole compañía silenciosa tras haberle preguntado si deseaba que avisaran a alguien y no obtener respuesta.</p><p>La enfermera que le había dejado allí apareció, como le había prometido, para decirle que ya podía entrar en la habitación a ver a Draco si quería. Harry se levantó inmediatamente, sin mirar a Robards. Mientras se iba, oyó que le ordenaba tomarse unos días de descanso para recuperarse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p><p>Draco parecía más pequeño que nunca en aquella cama. Estaba despierto, sentado contra el cabecero. Tenía una bandeja de comida delante de él, pero estaba intacta. La medibruja Rogers le había aclarado cuando entró que la vajilla estaba protegida por un hechizo irrompible para que no volviese a suceder. Tampoco le habían dejado cubiertos que pudiese usar contra sí mismo.</p><p>Harry se sentó en el sillón.</p><p>—¿Por qué, Potter? —preguntó Draco al cabo de un rato arrastrando las palabras.</p><p>—No entiendo.</p><p>—Te habías ido. ¿Por qué has tenido que volver?</p><p>Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No se había planteado en ningún momento no volver, sólo abandonó la habitación porque Draco y Rogers necesitaban intimidad.</p><p>—Me alegro de haber regresado.</p><p>—Yo no. —Draco había sonado seco.</p><p>—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Harry, sin estar muy seguro de querer oír la respuesta. No quería dejar a Draco solo en ese momento. Esperó unos segundos, pero Draco no contestó.</p><p>Los días pasaron. Draco cada vez se iba encerrando más en su mutismo. Las conversaciones nocturnas habían pasado a la historia. Si se negaba a comer, los medimagos le ponían una sonda para alimentarle vía intravenosa. No abandonaba la cama ni siquiera para ir al baño, ya que utilizaba una cuña que había en la habitación. Harry intentaba llegar hasta él, pero cada vez le sentía más lejos.</p><p>Dos semanas después del incidente, como lo había bautizado Harry, este estaba mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a la cama. Harry sabía que Draco no dormía, porque su respiración era muy agitada.</p><p>—¿Buscarás el final del arcoíris por mí, Harry? —preguntó la voz ronca de Draco.</p><p>Harry sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Draco no le había hablado desde el incidente. Incluso las ácidas recriminaciones de aquel día habían ido tornándose en monosílabos. Era casi como al principio, cuando entró en la habitación por primera vez.</p><p>—No puedo encontrar el final del arcoíris entre estas cuatro paredes —lamentó Draco.</p><p>Notó que Draco estaba llorando por el tono de voz. Se giró y se acercó a él, sentándose en la cama como tantos días atrás, consolándole. Draco se incorporó y enterró la cara en su pecho. Lloró largo rato, sacudiéndose bajo su abrazo. Harry lo acunó en silencio, sin saber bien qué palabras elegir. Draco se calmó y alzó la mirada, centrándose en los ojos de Harry.</p><p>—Tienes unos ojos preciosos.</p><p>—Son los de mi madre —asintió Harry—. Me lo dicen siempre.</p><p>Draco se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro. Harry se quedó inmóvil, expectante. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y también que a él le gustaba esa idea, pero no tenía claro si Draco estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de si él quería aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Despacio, Draco depositó un casto beso en los labios de Harry. Se retiró unos centímetros y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.</p><p>—No puedo hacerlo sin asquearme de mí mismo —confesó cuando volvió a calmarse—. Hasta eso me arrebató.</p><p>—No debes apresurar nada, Draco. Las cosas llevan su tiempo.</p><p>—Estoy roto por dentro, Harry. ¿No lo entiendes? Roto y encerrado entre cuatro paredes.</p><p>—Podemos pedir permiso a la medibruja Rogers para que nos deje salir a dar un paseo. Te hará bien.</p><p>—No hablo de eso. Hablo de que no seré libre en mi vida. Mi cuerpo son mis cuatro paredes. No puedo hacer magia. No puedo amar. Mi cuerpo no reacciona, no siento deseo alguno. Estoy contaminado. Sucio. ¿Qué me queda?</p><p>—Ahora lo ves todo gris, pero algún día saldrá el sol. Si sigues las indicaciones de Rogers, poco a poco…</p><p>—Hace mucho que no hay sol en mi vida, solo lluvia. Y sin sol no puede haber un arcoíris.</p><p>—¡Draco! —protestó Harry, exasperado porque este volviese a reiterar aquel cuento absurdo que le había contado semanas atrás.</p><p>—Prométeme que buscarás el final del arcoíris por mí, Harry. Por favor. Prométeme que si no sale el sol para mí, lo buscarás tú y me concederás el deseo.</p><p>—Te lo prometo —concedió tras pensarlo unos minutos.</p><p>Draco no dijo nada más. Tampoco deshizo el abrazo.</p><p>Harry dedicó las semanas siguientes a investigar sobre los efectos de la magia en personas que habían sufrido abusos. Reclutó la ayuda de Hermione. Invadió la biblioteca de Hogwarts en los escasos ratos que se animaba a dejar a Draco solo y pedía a Madame Pince los libros, que se llevaba y leía durante los largos ratos que pasaba con Draco.</p><p>Este había vuelto a comer, animado por la promesa de Harry. Solía escuchar lo que Harry le contaba sobre su investigación y, aunque asentía con aire escéptico, le permitía probar los hechizos que se le antojase con paciencia. Incluso le había dado permiso para contar los detalles de su caso a Hermione y Ron.</p><p>Hermione se había embarcado en la misma cruzada que él en cuanto se lo contó. Ron había visitado a Draco y Harry, quedándose allí en silencio, haciéndoles compañía. Hermione centraba la búsqueda en los remedios muggles contra la depresión. Habló con la medibruja Rogers sobre el tratamiento de Draco. Esta, una vez obtenido el permiso de su paciente, compartió la terapia, el historial y las medicinas que Draco tomaba.</p><p>—No hay nada que no esté haciendo la medibruja, Harry. —Hermione meneaba la cabeza, frustrada—. Sigue la misma terapia que le pondría cualquier psicóloga muggle. Le receta los mismos antidepresivos que le daría un psiquiatra. Draco debería estar mejorando.</p><p>—No lo hace —constató Harry.</p><p>—Si sólo pudiésemos averiguar cómo hacer que su magia se manifestara, probablemente tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Que Draco no tiene ganas de vivir. —Harry se mordió el labio. Había tenido la esperanza de que Hermione no se diese cuenta de que Draco sólo colaboraba pasivamente—. Creo que el hecho de que la magia no funcione bien en su cuerpo refuerza la idea de que está roto y le impide dejar atrás los traumas de la guerra y lo que le hizo Voldemort.</p><p>—Tampoco puede expresar cariño físico. —Harry decidió echar el resto encima de la mesa.</p><p>—Yo le he visto tocarte. Incluso abrazaros.</p><p>—Es lo único que hace y no es demasiado a menudo, solo cuando consigue sacar algo de lo que tiene dentro. Me besó en una ocasión y dijo que le asqueaba hacerlo. Que su cuerpo no respondía a esa clase de estímulos físicos. No por mí —aclaró por si acaso.</p><p>—¿Te besó él? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Sólo una vez. En los labios. Fue algo muy corto. Casi ni fue un beso.</p><p>—Creo que eso confirma mi teoría. Si nos centramos en devolverle la magia, seguramente consigamos sanar el resto de Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XI</strong>
</p><p>Rogers se mostró de acuerdo con que estudiasen por su cuenta posibles soluciones. Hermione aprovechó sus contactos en el Ministerio para exponer el caso a los Inefables. Gracias a ellos descubrió en los archivos varios casos antiguos de situaciones similares en las Islas Británicas.</p><p>—Un niño maltratado en su infancia. Siglo XV —le señaló—. Sufría palizas constantes de sus progenitores y abusos sexuales. Su capacidad de hacer magia se anuló y tuvo que abandonar Hogwarts al poco de comenzar. No era un squib, su magia seguía estando dentro de él, pero no conseguía expresarla. Se quitó la vida antes de los veinte.</p><p>Harry gruñó disgustado.</p><p>—Tres chicas adolescentes entre los siglos XII y XIX. Violadas por soldados durante saqueos. Por lo que sabemos, ninguna sobrevivió a los días siguientes, pero creo que eso tiene más que ver con las heridas recibidas que con la supresión de la magia en sí.</p><p>—Tiene sentido —asintió Harry, apretando los labios. Se estaban quedando sin opciones.</p><p>—Ariana Dumbledore en el s. XIX.</p><p>—Ese caso lo conocemos. Murió en la pelea de sus hermanos con Grindelwald. ¿Siguiente?</p><p>—Ninguno más, Harry —lamentó Hermione, con la voz impregnada de desesperación—. Malfoy es el último.</p><p>—Cinco casos, cuatro de ellos fallecidos por otras causas.</p><p>—Ni siquiera podemos descartar nada, porque esas cuatro muertes fueron demasiado inmediatas como para sacar conclusiones.</p><p>—Hay que seguir investigando.</p><p>—¿Se lo vas a contar a Malfoy?</p><p>Harry asintió. Le mantenía puntualmente informado de todo lo que averiguaban. Sabía que Draco le escuchaba. No mostraba interés, pero sí paciencia.</p><p>—Harry… —El tono preocupado de la voz de su amiga le puso alerta—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir… tú y Malfoy… Estáis juntos y no sé cómo puede llegar a afectarte esto.</p><p>Parpadeó, confundido. Se preguntó si Draco y él estaban juntos. Supuso que sí, en cierto modo. Le había besado. Estaba bastante seguro de los sentimientos de Draco hacia él, sobre todo después de haberle hecho la promesa. Él había permanecido a su lado todo ese tiempo por una sola razón. Lo tenía debajo de la piel y estaba muy convencido de que no era por compasión.</p><p>«¿Amas a alguien a quien le prometes algo tan desesperado?».</p><p>Hermione afrontó las novedades como solía hacerlo: pasando más tiempo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ron se volcó en animar el ambiente triste y alicaído de la habitación del hospital. Draco se limitó a mirar con desinterés por la ventana, buscando algo. Harry suponía que un arcoíris. Él no sabía qué más podía hacer, así que hablaba con Draco. Hablaba de cualquier cosa. Del pasado, del presente, de futuro. Buscando cualquier pista que le hiciese conectar con él aunque solo fuese un rato, despertarle del mutismo en el que caía durante días enteros.</p><p>A veces lo conseguía y Draco reaccionaba contándole algo en reciprocidad. Otras veces tocaba un tema sensible y Draco perdía la mirada en la pared, examinándola como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.</p><p>Una noche, Draco le preguntó si estaba dormido. Harry había negado y Draco comenzó a hablar sobre aquella primera vez que Voldemort le había utilizado. Se obligó a escucharlo, notando de nuevo el asco en el fondo de la garganta y el enfado en las sienes. Había acabado durmiendo con él en la cama, consolándolo. Fue el contacto más largo que tuvieron en semanas.</p><p>Cuando Hermione llegó al hospital el primer día soleado de primavera con un grueso tomo de la biblioteca bajo el brazo, el optimismo fue cauto, pero perceptible. Harry notó que incluso Draco se animó levemente al oír que había una poción que quizá podía funcionar. Tanto Hermione como Rogers insistieron en ser prudentes, pues la poción no había sido concebida para casos como ese, solo para equilibrar los niveles de magia en personas en las que esta se había visto afectada por algún hechizo o embrujo.</p><p>—No es exactamente lo mismo —había explicado la medibruja—, pero creo que no se pierde nada intentándolo.</p><p>—Tú decides si quieres probar, Malfoy —había dicho Hermione.</p><p>Draco le había cogido la mano en un fugaz apretón y luego había firmado el impreso que Rogers le había puesto delante. Harry sonrió, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre aquello.</p><p>La poción era compleja y delicada. Tardó casi dos meses en estar lista. Hermione, Slughorn y el departamento de Pociones de San Mungo habían preparado tres versiones simultáneas, para poder utilizar al menos una de ellas si las otras se malograban. El mes de marzo dio paso a las lluvias de abril antes de que pudieran ponerse manos a la obra, y estas al sol de mayo. Era finales de junio cuando por fin entró la medibruja con un vial en la mano.</p><p>Nadie había dicho nada. Draco lo había bebido sin grandes aspavientos. La medibruja le realizó varios exámenes en aquel momento, previniéndoles de que seguramente a la poción le tomase algún tiempo actuar. Draco asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry tuvo miedo por primera vez en todo aquel proceso. Porque, durante aquellos meses, Draco había tenido una pequeña chispa de esperanza que le había impulsado hacia adelante. Al tomar la poción estaban soplando la llama de esa chispa y no había nada detrás que la respaldase si se apagaba.</p><p>Las primeras 24 horas transcurrieron con lentitud. Los nervios de todos iban en aumento. Cuando Rogers realizó los mismos exámenes al día siguiente, negó con la cabeza. Les pidió que tuviesen más paciencia. Todavía podía surtir efecto. Pasó una semana, lenta y tortuosa. Draco fue sometido a múltiples exámenes médicos mientras su ánimo decaía a niveles previos a la noche en que se había sincerado con Harry.</p><p>A la desesperada, al final de la semana Rogers le había ofrecido la varita a Draco. Este la sostuvo, mirándola como si fuese un palo sin vida. La agitó varias veces, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, pero no sucedió nada. Consciente de que se les estaba acabando el tiempo, Rogers salió de la habitación asegurándole que seguiría buscando una solución.</p><p>Draco se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, aspirando el aire húmedo y bochornoso de una tormenta de verano. Harry supo que había llegado el momento de cumplir su promesa. Se acercó a Draco, cuidando de no tocarle. Los meses anteriores este había incrementado los contactos físicos que toleraba, pero durante la última semana había evitado todo roce.</p><p>—Abrázame, Harry —le pidió en voz baja, no obstante.</p><p>Harry obedeció inmediatamente, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, mirando las gruesas gotas caer de los nubarrones negros que cubrían el cielo de Londres. Un destello de luz les cegó durante unos segundos y acto seguido, un trueno ominoso retumbó por la calle vacía, rebotando en las paredes.</p><p>—No hay ningún arcoíris, Harry. Solo lluvia y tormento.</p><p>A Harry no se le escapó el cambio de la última palabra. Un nudo atenazó su garganta, impidiéndole contestar con un ruego de paciencia, con una súplica de más tiempo o con un ruego de piedad por él mismo.</p><p>«Una vida sin magia para un mago es como una vida sin cerebro para un muggle», había leído Hermione en uno de aquellos tomos polvorientos que habían encontrado en los sótanos del Ministerio.</p><p>—Prometiste buscar el final del arcoíris para mí. —Se volvió hacia él dentro del abrazo y hundió los dedos en su pelo, desordenándoselo más—. Ha llegado el momento, Harry. Si no me ayudas tú, tendré que hacerlo solo. Tardaré el doble de tiempo y sufriré más, pero lo conseguiré.</p><p>Harry asintió, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, las gafas empañadas por la humedad. Draco le limpió las mejillas con caricias de consuelo.</p><p>—Buscaré el arcoíris por ti —le prometió de nuevo mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Tendrás tu deseo.</p><p>—Prométeme que serás feliz, Harry, porque yo lo seré. Sé cumplirá mi deseo del final del arcoíris, esta pesadilla se acabará y podré descansar de una vez por todas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XII - Epílogo</strong>
</p><p>Harry se apareció a cien metros de la verja de entrada. El calor de agosto le azotó la cara y sintió el brusco cambio de temperatura por el contraste entre el fresco ambiente del Atrio del Ministerio y los campos de Wiltshire castigados por el sol. Caminó hacia la verja negra que se interponía entre él y la gigantesca mansión que era su destino.</p><p>Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse presentado voluntario para aquella misión. Al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer no se había preocupado por visitar a su hijo en todo el tiempo que Harry había pasado con él.</p><p>No necesitó llamar cuando llegó a la verja, esta se abrió automáticamente para cederle el paso. Recorrió lentamente el sendero que llevaba a la entrada principal de la casa, que se levantaba sobre él sin proyectar sombra alguna del alto sol del mediodía, amenazadora. Contempló los jardines bien cuidados al pasar y se preguntó si se encargaría la señora de la casa personalmente de ello.</p><p>La puerta principal estaba abierta. La traspasó y un elfo doméstico le recibió con una reverencia. Le guio hasta una habitación lateral, donde Narcissa Malfoy le esperaba. Su aspecto era elegante, pero resultaba descuidado. Harry había aprendido a fijarse en esos detalles con Draco. Este también actuaba en los días buenos con el porte que había aprendido en su infancia, pero resultaba descuidado, como un televisor mal sintonizado.</p><p>«Como un disfraz», se corrigió.</p><p>Identificó la misma mirada perdida en la madre que tantas veces había visto en el hijo. Los mismos surcos violetas bajo sus ojos, los pómulos pronunciados en la extrema delgadez de su cara. Una oleada de tristeza lo sacudió y todo el odio que había sentido por ella se desvaneció con un soplo de misericordia.</p><p>Narcissa movió la varita y las cortinas se abrieron, permitiendo entrar más luz. Harry no pudo dejar de notar cuán importante era ese detalle. Probablemente, Narcissa estaba superando una depresión similar a la que su hijo había tenido, estando tan sola como Draco lo había estado cuando él llegó a su vida, pero ella tenía su magia todavía. Seguía siendo una bruja.</p><p>—Lo siento, señora Malfoy. Me temo que traigo malas noticias —comenzó a hablar, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir y maldiciéndose de nuevo por haberse ofrecido voluntario para aquella misión.</p><p>—Si es que mi hijo descansa por fin en paz, no son tan malas. —Narcissa se sentó en uno de los divanes y le señaló el otro para que hiciese lo mismo. Harry obedeció, a pesar de haberse hecho la firme propuesta de no pasar allí dentro más que el tiempo necesario—. Tristes sí.</p><p>—Cualquiera diría que se alegra. —Harry no pudo evitar ser borde, la garganta le quemaba con los sollozos que contenía. Narcissa no tuvo tantos miramientos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente—. Lo siento.</p><p>—Es duro perder a un hijo, Potter —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo—. Más duro aún es haberle perdido dos veces. Hace años, cuando le marcaron como ganado, abusaron de él y le privaron de su magia. Y de nuevo hoy.</p><p>—Nunca fue a visitarlo mientras estuve allí.</p><p>—Fui… al principio. Verlo destrozado me rompía a mí también. No podía darle lo que tanto deseaba, no soy tan valiente.</p><p>—Pudo acompañarlo. Estar con él. Apoyarlo. Sostenerlo. Estaba solo —acusó Harry. Se preguntó si había ido por eso, porque necesitaba explicaciones de por qué hasta su madre le había dejado de lado.</p><p>—Nada de eso habría cumplido su deseo. Su deseo al final del arcoíris —sollozó Narcissa.</p><p>—¿Lo sabía?</p><p>—Me lo pidió la primera noche que estuvo en el hospital. Le rogué, supliqué y lloré. Se limitó a ignorarme. No volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Su dolor era tan grande que eclipsaba el mío propio. No tuve valor para hacer lo que has hecho tú, Potter.</p><p>—Yo no he hecho nada —contestó Harry automáticamente.</p><p>—Como digas —asintió la señora Malfoy con escepticismo.</p><p>Le había proporcionado el medio. Unos medicamentos muggles, en la dosis adecuada. No era probable que los medimagos buscasen restos de esos medicamentos en el cuerpo de Draco, teniendo en cuenta lo controlado que estaba su entorno. Draco le había dado un segundo y último beso en los labios como despedida. Se dispuso a dormir tras tomar el cóctel. No llegó a despertar.</p><p>En los archivos del Ministerio constaba: «Languidez hasta morir por privación de magia en su cuerpo». Nadie, salvo sus amigos y, quizás, la medibruja Rogers, sospechaban lo que había ocurrido realmente.</p><p>Se incorporó para irse. Narcissa se levantó también, tendiéndole la mano para despedirse.</p><p>—Creo que sería conveniente que visitase a un medimago especializado en depresión, señora Malfoy —le aconsejó Harry, estrechándosela.</p><p>—Lo estoy haciendo —afirmó con serenidad, secándose las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de sus ojos—. Gracias, Potter.</p><p>Harry asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Tenía una promesa que cumplir. Por Draco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NdA. Decidí no incluir el término eutanasia en el aviso inicial. Por dos razones: una de ellas es que hubiese sido un spoiler gigantesco que creo que habría quitado gran parte de la intensidad del final. La segunda es que considero que es un derecho humano, tal como expresar la orientación sexual, el género o decidir sobre el propio tratamiento. Sé que tiene semejanzas con el suicidio para algunas personas, pero no para mí, que considero que la muerte debería dejar de ser un tema tabú en la sociedad. Espero que esta decisión no haya causado problemas a nadie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esta historia es un oneshot de 12 capítulos o viñetas. Este que estáis leyendo corresponde al desenlace de romance y contiene los capítulos ocho a doce.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K, no a mí.</p><p>«Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"».</p><p>Me apunté con la lista 14. Bifurcaciones. Consiste en escribir una historia donde una misma historia tiene dos desarrollos (y dos desenlaces) diferentes. En este caso es muy sencillo, porque solo hay un capítulo inicial y otro con cada uno de los desarrollos y desenlaces, así que no tiene mucha pérdida.</p><p>Es importante que entendáis que la historia es un oneshot de 12 capítulos o viñetas. Este que estáis leyendo corresponde al desenlace de romance y contiene los capítulos ocho a doce.</p><p>Trigger Warning: Se trata el tema de la depresión y el trauma. Referencias a una violación.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VIII</strong>
</p><p>Draco no le había soltado. En algún momento, ambos se habían tumbado en la cama. Draco aferrado a él como si fuese un tronco en medio del océano, Harry intentando consolarle con palabras pronunciadas en voz baja. Los dos purgando el dolor de Draco con lágrimas.</p><p>Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Draco volvió a romper el silencio.</p><p>—No quería hacerlo. —El dolor empapaba cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Te lo juro.</p><p>—No fue culpa tuya.</p><p>—No podía negarme, Harry. No quería morir.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>—Estoy sucio. Sucio y marcado doblemente.</p><p>—Eso es absurdo. No podías negarte —le confirmó Harry—. Lo que te hizo es horrible. Lo siento muchísimo, Draco. ¿Es la primera vez que lo cuentas?</p><p>—No. Mi madre lo supo tras la primera vez. Fue ella quien sanó las heridas físicas, pero no se lo conté. Sólo… lo supo. Pero sí se lo conté a Rogers. Aunque ella lo adivinó antes.</p><p>—Gracias por confiar en mí, Draco.</p><p>—Hay algo más. —Harry sintió otro escalofrío en la espalda, preguntándose qué podía haber más terrible que lo que acababa de oír—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me arrestaron, tras la batalla? —Harry asintió, recordando el ataque de histeria con el que se lo habían tenido que llevar—. Movieron el cadáver al mismo tiempo que nos llevaban a nosotros. Algo se rompió dentro de mí en ese momento. Provoqué una explosión de magia accidental.</p><p>—Lo recuerdo, sí —confirmó Harry.</p><p>—No puedo hacer magia desde entonces —confesó Draco. Harry se quedó mirándolo, atónito—. Nada. Ni un simple lumos. Por eso lo adivinó la medibruja. Solo un trauma tan fuerte hace que la magia se acumule dentro del cuerpo de una persona negándose a salir. No defendí mi cuerpo con magia y ahora mi cuerpo no canaliza la magia para defender mi mente.</p><p>—Eso es terrible —lamentó Harry con la voz ahogada.</p><p>—Por eso estoy aquí. Rogers cree que si consigo sanar mi mente es posible que mi cuerpo restaure la magia que sigue habiendo en mi interior. Pero todo ha sido inútil. No hay nada que hacer.</p><p>Harry le escuchó en silencio, estrechándole contra su cuerpo, sin saber qué hacer o decir, llorando las mismas lágrimas que Draco lloraba.</p><p>—Si encontrase el final del arcoíris, pediría mi magia. Mi magia de nuevo, Harry. Soy un mago. Quiero ser un mago. —Hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y siguió repitiendo las dos últimas frases una y otra vez entre sollozos mientras Harry le acunaba.</p><p>Un rato después, Draco separó el rostro de su cuerpo y se limpió con las mangas. Harry se dio cuenta, por la luz del sol que inundaba la habitación, que era tarde. Sin calzarse ni ponerse la túnica, se levantó y abrió la puerta. El auror que debía darle el relevo estaba allí. Intentó recordar su nombre, sin éxito. El auror, que parecía estar buscándole por el pasillo, primero mostró alivio al verle aparecer y luego frunció el ceño con una mezcla de disgusto y preocupación. Harry supuso que su aspecto físico debía ser lamentable, pero no le importó.</p><p>—¿Todo bien, Potter?</p><p>—Perfecto —asintió, firmando el relevo que le ofrecía su compañero. Después, se despidió con un ademán y cerró la puerta en sus narices, sin darle más explicaciones.</p><p>Al darse media vuelta descubrió que Draco se había levantado al baño. Cuando terminó, aprovechó a entrar el también. Utilizó el baño y se lavó la cara, mirándose en el espejo. Más despeinado de lo habitual, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Volvió a salir y descubrió que Draco se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama en la posición habitual, de espaldas a la puerta y mirando a la pared. Dudó un segundo, consciente de que, fuese lo que fuese que les había unido durante aquellas noches pasadas, era difícil de encontrar a la despiadada luz del día.</p><p>Sólo sabía que no quería irse. No cuando Draco le había contado aquello. Tampoco sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse ahora que sabía lo que había ocurrido. Notaba que algo había cambiado sustancialmente entre ellos, que llevaba cambiando durante todos aquellos días compartidos en la habitación.</p><p>Se dirigió al sillón, dispuesto a sentarse como hacía habitualmente, a la espera de que los celadores llegasen con el desayuno. Estaba retirando la manta cuando Draco habló con una voz tan baja que casi creyó habérselo imaginado.</p><p>—¿Puedes volver a abrazarme?</p><p>Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Draco seguía mirando a la pared, pero no tenía los ojos perdidos, su petición había sido consciente. Harry rodeó la cama y se tumbó detrás de él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y apretándole contra su pecho. Segundos después, oyó el llanto quedo de Draco, que se aferró a las manos con las que lo abrazaba, sujetándolas con fuerza y oprimiéndolas contra su vientre.</p><p>El celador llegó con el desayuno y dio los buenos días. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa supletoria sin esperar respuesta, limitándose a cerrar la puerta suavemente al salir. Cuando la medibruja Rogers llegó a la hora diaria de consulta, tampoco pareció sorprendida de encontrar a Harry en la cama de Draco. Se limitó a sentarse y mirarlos.</p><p>Harry saludó con una sonrisa de compromiso, intentando retirarse, pero Draco le agarró más firmemente, impidiéndole soltarse.</p><p>—Quédate —le pidió con voz ronca.</p><p>—Tus consultas deberían ser privadas, Draco —explicó Harry, mirando a la medibruja, que observaba a Draco con interés.</p><p>—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, Harry. Hoy voy a estar poco tiempo. Creo que has dado un paso muy importante, Draco —le felicitó con una sonrisa amable.</p><p>Draco no contestó, pero Rogers no pareció sentirse menospreciada por ello. Tomó varias notas en su cuaderno, sin decir nada más. Un rato después se levantó y se despidió.</p><p>—Pediré que os hagan llegar dos raciones a la hora de almorzar. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, Draco. Harry…</p><p>Volvieron a quedarse solos en la habitación. Draco no lo soltó durante varias horas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IX</strong>
</p><p>Los días fueron pasando lentamente. Robards había emplazado a Harry a una reunión para interrogarle sobre el informe del auror Paulson, que afirmaba haberle encontrado en una actitud poco profesional durante una de sus guardias. Harry se limitó a firmar su dimisión sin dar ninguna explicación al veterano Jefe de Aurores, que sintió cómo una situación donde el sólo demandaba información se le escapaba de las manos.</p><p>Harry empezó a pasar todo el tiempo en la habitación de Draco. Ron y Hermione se habían preocupado al principio, porque Harry se había negado a darles ningún detalle más, pero Draco le había dado permiso para contarles lo que quisiera. No les había dado toda la información, sólo que Draco había pasado por una situación traumática y dolorosa y que, de alguna manera, ambos habían conectado durante sus guardias.</p><p>Sus amigos lo comprendieron, como siempre. Se organizaron de manera que pudiese pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Draco. Les hacían llegar ropa limpia, comida, dulces y libros. Harry empezó a leer en voz alta para Draco durante horas. Unas semanas después, Draco comenzó a leer en voz alta para Harry.</p><p>Habían salido a dar un corto paseo por el hospital por consejo de la medibruja. Draco se había apoyado todo el tiempo en él y aun así se había cansado enseguida por la baja forma física de tantos meses sin actividad.</p><p>Un par de juegos de mesa muggles cortesía de Hermione habían despertado la primera carcajada de Draco. Había sido solo un resoplido, pero Harry se emocionó cuando lo oyó reír.</p><p>Hablaban mucho. Prácticamente todo el tiempo. El silencio de Draco había quedado en el olvido y solía ser él quien llevaba el peso de la conversación. A veces le hablaba de su infancia, de los pavos reales albinos, de los jardines de la Mansión. Otras veces hablaban de Hogwarts y de cómo habían vivido cada uno la guerra.</p><p>En una sola ocasión, Draco volvió a hablar de Lord Voldemort y lo que este le había hecho. Harry le escuchó, consciente de que Draco necesitaba verbalizar los detalles. Luego, le consoló. Había aprendido que estar a su lado, abrazarle y reafirmar la autoestima de Draco era la mejor manera de hacerlo.</p><p>Draco lloraba a menudo. Se refugiaba en los brazos de Harry, ya fuese en el sillón, de pie mirando por la ventana o tumbados en la cama. Se envolvía en sus brazos y dejaba salir su dolor.</p><p>Un par de veces, le pidió que realizase un hechizo concreto y lo miraba hacerlo, mientras seguía la varita con sus ojos.</p><p>Rogers seguía reuniéndose a diario con Draco a solas. Harry aprovechaba esas horas para estar con sus amigos, ya fuese en el Ministerio con Hermione o en Sortilegios Weasley con Ron. Draco luego le contaba de qué habían hablado y la medibruja le daba reportes puntuales sobre el estado de su paciente.</p><p>Pronto los paseos fueron más largos. Hermione les envió ropa para que pudieran salir del hospital. La medibruja les dio permiso un día para cenar fuera, y Harry lo llevó a un sitio muggle cercano.</p><p>Hermione comenzó a hacerles llegar libros muggles de fantasía, aduciendo que probablemente le ayudaría vivir en otros mundos durante un rato para evadirse.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de mago consideraría leer sobre cosas supuestamente inventadas que realmente son ciertas como una evasión? —había preguntado Harry escéptico.</p><p>No obstante, la chica tuvo razón. Draco y él devoraron varios libros en pocas noches. Draco paraba a menudo para reflexionar con él en voz alta después de algún párrafo que le había tocado hondamente, como el momento en el que Atreyu pierde a Ártax en el Pantano; o filosofaba sobre las creencias cristianas muggles en las historias que leían sobre Narnia.</p><p>Harry descubrió en esas conversaciones un Draco inteligente e incisivo, con una amplia cultura que ninguna de sus experiencias le había arrebatado. Se lo hizo notar con una sonrisa y Draco asintió tras mirarle un largo rato en silencio.</p><p>—Sigo siendo yo, Harry —había dicho aquella noche, ambos tumbados en la cama, Harry bocarriba y Draco acurrucado a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Sobre lo que has dicho esta tarde. Estoy roto, pero los pedazos que hay dentro de mí siguen siendo yo.</p><p>Aquella revelación supuso un antes y un después en su recuperación. A partir de aquel día, Draco seguía sonriendo poco, pero lo hacía con menos tristeza y más sinceridad. Se levantaba más a menudo de la cama por voluntad propia y tuvieron que pedir un segundo sillón en la habitación para que ambos pudiesen estar sentados si estaban fuera de la cama.</p><p>Ron los visitó un sábado, con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo plateado bajo el brazo. Draco lo miró receloso, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de aquello. Había dado permiso a Harry para que hablara de él con sus amigos y se había acostumbrado a las visitas de aprovisionamiento de Hermione, pero no esperaba que un Weasley apareciese en la habitación de improviso. Miró a Harry, interrogante, pero este se encogió de hombros, ya que a él tampoco le había avisado.</p><p>—No pongas esa cara, Malfoy. Harry pasa casi todo su tiempo aquí y yo también tengo derecho a ver a mi amigo —había dicho Ron a modo de saludo. Segundos después, suavizó el tono con una sonrisa y le tendió el paquete—. Anda, ábrelo, te gustará.</p><p>Ron convocó una silla, arrastró la mesita auxiliar donde desayunaban hasta ponerla enfrente de Draco y se sentó. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta sacar un par de bolsas llenas de dulces. Tiró una a Harry y puso la otra sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Hermione me ha dicho que son tus favoritas, Malfoy. —La bolsa contenía chocolatinas rellenas de caramelo. Harry se preguntó cómo había obtenido Hermione esa información, porque él no recordaba habérselo dicho nunca, aunque sí se las había comprado a Draco en alguna ocasión—. Y abre el paquete, no muerde.</p><p>Draco le miraba de hito en hito, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la avasalladora presencia de Ron, que había revuelto el ambiente tranquilo y sosegado que solía gobernar la habitación todo el tiempo. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a abrir el paquete, descubriendo un tablero de ajedrez y un juego de piezas muggles sin estrenar. En silencio, los dispuso sobre la mesa y escogió negras.</p><p>Jugaron toda la tarde. Harry contempló cómo Draco perdía una y otra vez contra Ron, que no le daba cuartel. Al principio se asustó, pensando que la autoestima de Draco se resentiría ante la falta de compasión de Ron en el juego, pero a la cuarta partida detectó un brillo de desafío nuevo en sus ojos y una decisión que llevaba a sus dedos a moverse con rapidez sobre las piezas.</p><p>Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su cara cuando ganó a Ron en la séptima partida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p><p>El día que Narcissa Malfoy se presentó en la habitación del hospital, Harry y Draco estaban sentados encima de la cama: Harry apoyado contra el cabecero, Draco entre sus piernas, recostado contra su pecho, leyendo en voz alta las peripecias de Atreyu. Era la segunda vez que leían el libro. La primera vez lo había leído Harry, y Draco había llorado en los capítulos finales.</p><p>Desde entonces, Draco le llamaba cariñosamente Atreyu algunas veces si estaban solos y decía que su pequeño mundo se sentía como el interior de Áuryn. Harry sentía un brinco en el corazón cada vez que esto ocurría.</p><p>—Buenas tardes.</p><p>La señora Malfoy se quedó en la puerta, inmóvil, contemplando la habitación. Draco la miró sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. Narcissa entró en la habitación, caminando con dignidad, y se sentó en el sillón de las visitas.</p><p>—Sigue leyendo, por favor —le pidió en voz baja con tono de voz cortés.</p><p>Draco lo hizo. Terminó el capítulo antes de cerrar el libro y mirar a su madre, interrogante.</p><p>—Perdóname, hijo —le pidió Narcissa, poniéndose en pie.</p><p>Draco se levantó lentamente. Se paró frente a su madre, mirándola a los ojos, examinándola. Finalmente, se fundió en un intenso abrazo con ella. Harry salió discretamente de la habitación para darles privacidad y que pudiesen hablar.</p><p>Volvió un par de horas más tarde, cuando una enfermera le avisó de que la señora Malfoy se había marchado. Draco estaba solo de pie junto al cristal, viendo caer un chaparrón primaveral. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Volverá mañana —asintió Draco. Harry esperó en silencio—. Estoy bien. Aliviado, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima.</p><p>Miraron juntos por la ventana en silencio. Poco a poco el agua dejó de caer y el sol salió. Draco se movió para abrir la ventana. Ambos inspiraron el fresco aroma a humedad.</p><p>—Mira allí —le indicó Harry. Un nítido arcoíris se dibujaba en el paisaje de Londres. Solo conseguían ver un trozo, ya que el resto se perdía entre los edificios. Lo contemplaron durante unos minutos, viendo cómo se difuminaba poco a poco, dejando ver otro, menos luminoso, justo debajo, como un reflejo—. Son preciosos.</p><p>—Pide un deseo, Atreyu. Lo que quieras. —dijo Draco, parafraseando el libro que habían estado leyendo—. Has llegado al final del arcoíris.</p><p>Harry pensó que solo había algo que deseara más que estar con Draco el resto de su vida: que este sanase del todo, física y psicológicamente. Era consciente que mientras no pudiese hacer magia, una parte de la mente de Draco no se terminaría de recuperar jamás. Incluso curándose, cabía la posibilidad de que los traumas vividos durasen toda la vida. Cerró los ojos, formulando el deseo en su cabeza, con toda la fe que pudo encontrar dentro de sí mismo.</p><p>Abrió los ojos de nuevo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Divertido, pensó que había llorado más en las últimas semanas que en toda su vida y lo positivo que había resultado ser para él también.</p><p>Draco se giró dentro de sus brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Harry adoraba verle sonreír. Coleccionaba sus sonrisas, que cada vez eran menos escasas. Con delicadeza, depositó un beso suave en los labios de Harry y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, arropándose más con sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XI</strong>
</p><p>Narcissa tomaba el té con ellos todas las tardes. Harry aprendió a apreciar a aquella mujer que parecía verdaderamente preocupada por su hijo y que había tenido que lidiar con sus propios fantasmas y depresiones antes de acudir a ayudarle. Se alegraba de que Draco hubiese encontrado compasión suficiente en su interior para perdonarla.</p><p>—¿Una galleta, Harry? —Narcissa le tendió la cajita de pastas que había traído esa tarde. Draco y él estaban sentados en la cama, intentando no caer el líquido de sus tazas sobre el colchón. Infructuosamente, pues Harry ya había tenido que realizar un par de hechizos de limpieza—. Son de una pastelería muggle que he descubierto cerca de aquí.</p><p>Harry tendió la mano para coger una galleta al mismo tiempo que Narcissa soltaba la caja pensando que él iba a sostenerla. Los reflejos de Harry reaccionaron rápido y tendió la mano para agarrarla antes de que cayese, soltando una exclamación de triunfo cuando la atrapó que se vio empañada por el grito de advertencia de Draco cuando su taza perdió el equilibrio sobre el plato y cayó al suelo.</p><p>La taza quedó suspendida en el aire, el líquido salpicando congelado en el tiempo. Harry dirigió una mirada agradecida a Narcissa, que a su vez le miraba a él sorprendida. Ella no tenía la varita en la mano. Palpó a su lado, en busca de la suya, encontrándola encima de las sábanas. Ambos miraron a Draco, que estaba inmóvil, jadeando, con la mano extendida hacia la taza y totalmente en shock.</p><p>—Voy a por la medibruja —anunció antes de levantarse corriendo, tirando la caja de galletas y la otra taza al suelo, que se rompió en mil pedazos.</p><p>Corrió por el pasillo en calcetines, derrapando, hasta llegar a la mesa de control de las enfermeras. Excitado, intentó explicarles lo ocurrido. Cuando avisaron a Rogers, esta hizo acto de presencia rápidamente y lo siguió hasta la habitación. Draco seguía en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado, pero reaccionó a su entrada mirándole.</p><p>—Creo que he sido yo, Harry —dijo con la voz ahogada en dudas.</p><p>—Tienes que haber sido tú —corroboró Harry—. Yo ni siquiera me he enterado y a tu madre no le ha dado tiempo a reaccionar.</p><p>—Toma tu varita, Draco —Rogers le tendió la varita de ébano. Draco la miró con recelo. La medibruja insistió—: Cógela, vamos.</p><p>Draco la envolvió con sus dedos, tímidamente al principio, con más firmeza después. Comenzó a llorar. Harry se preocupó, pensando que quizá se habían apresurado a sacar conclusiones y Draco estaba recibiendo un golpe que retrasaría su recuperación, pero este no tardó en sonreír con deleite. Invocó un lumos. Un lumos titilante y débil, pero que estaba ahí, en la punta de su varita. Draco estalló en sollozos entremezclados con risas.</p><p>—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Mamá! ¡Rogers, mira! ¡Harry! —balbuceaba mientras apagaba y encendía la varita.</p><p>—Tendrás que ir poco a poco, Draco —le aconsejó la medibruja tras examinarle—. Seguramente vas a tener que practicar todos los hechizos que conocías. Tu magia está actuando como un músculo que no ha sido utilizado en mucho tiempo, y al principio te agotará. Tienes que prometerme que practicarás una hora todos los días con supervisión.</p><p>—Claro, lo haré durante el tiempo de tus consultas conmigo, si quieres —asintió Draco, feliz.</p><p>—No. Preferiría que, dado que nos vamos a ver solo una vez a la semana a partir de ahora, pudiéramos aprovechar el tiempo hablando de tus progresos en lugar de practicarlos.</p><p>—¿Una vez a la semana? —Draco frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque te vas a casa, Draco —anunció Rogers con una amplia sonrisa—. Mañana por la mañana como muy tarde. En lo que arreglo tus papeles de alta.</p><p>Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos en la habitación, Draco había vuelto a refugiarse en los brazos de Harry. Este sabía que algo andaba mal, pues en lugar de reaccionar con alegría a la noticia de su alta, se había mostrado reservado.</p><p>Le acarició suavemente la espalda, pensando en cómo cambiarían las cosas y lo extraño que sería cambiar su rutina. Lo mucho que echaría de menos la presencia de Draco.</p><p>—Por fin vas a salir de tus cuatro paredes.</p><p>—Salí de mis cuatro paredes hace semanas, Harry. Aunque no lo supiese en ese momento.</p><p>—Pero este será el símbolo físico de ese paso.</p><p>—No quiero irme —musitó Draco al cabo de un rato—. Este es nuestro Áuryn particular, Atreyu.</p><p>—No puedes quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida, Draco. Has sido muy valiente, has de seguir siéndolo.</p><p>—¿Tan valiente como para volver a Malfoy Manor? —negó Draco.</p><p>—¿Es ese el problema? ¿No quieres volver a Malfoy Manor?</p><p>—No quiero volver a Mafoy Manor —confirmó Draco—. Tampoco a ningún sitio donde tú no estés.</p><p>Harry meditó unos segundos. Si esos eran todos los reparos de Draco, tenían fácil solución.</p><p>—En mi apartamento hay sitio de sobra para los dos. Tengo una habitación extra que no uso.</p><p>—¿Me vas a enviar a otra habitación después de todo este tiempo aquí?</p><p>—Solo si tú quieres —contestó Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Al fin y al cabo, el arcoíris me concedió mis dos deseos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XII – Epílogo</strong>
</p><p>Se habían mudado al apartamento de Harry. Su rutina inicial no había variado mucho las primeras semanas. Ron seguía visitándoles los sábados por la tarde para jugar al ajedrez con Draco. Hermione lo acompañaba a menudo trayendo libros para Draco. Narcissa iba tres veces por semana a tomar el té. Aquellos días de paz y sosiego les ayudaron a consolidar su relación fuera de la habitación del hospital. Se aseguraron de que, una vez fuera de aquel entorno seguro, ambos seguían deseando estar juntos.</p><p>Draco había tardado varios meses más en volver a besarle como el día en que había pedido el deseo al arcoíris. Harry le esperó con paciencia y respeto. No necesitaba que Draco le demostrase físicamente el amor que podía ver en sus ojos cuando despertaban en la misma cama todas las mañanas.</p><p>Sí le abrazaba. Mucho. Tanto, que no echaba de menos los tiempos del hospital, a pesar de que pasaban más tiempo separados. Draco le había confesado que se debía a que Voldemort sí le había exigido besos, pero nunca le había abrazado ni tocado las manos como hacían ellos. Aquel día habían hablado largo y tendido sobre sus expectativas dentro de su relación. Draco se había disculpado por no ser capaz de darle más en ese momento. Harry le había contestado que no quería presionarle.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—No seas absurdo, Draco. No se dan las gracias a nadie por comportarse como una persona.</p><p>—Rogers dice que algún día lo superaré. Que es cuestión de tiempo y trabajar en mí mismo.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que tiene razón. Eres el chico más fuerte que he conocido nunca. Pero no te presiones, porque no es lo más importante que tenemos entre nosotros.</p><p>Harry se había reincorporado a la Oficina de Aurores a petición de Robards. Había sido asignado al servicio de custodia de San Mungo por petición de la directora del hospital, que había obtenido buenas referencias a través del personal sanitario que lo había conocido en aquellos meses. Se encargaba de la vigilancia rutinaria y de los pacientes conflictivos. Hacía un trabajo más de seguridad que de auror, pero estaba satisfecho.</p><p>Draco había empezado a estudiar finanzas muggles, decidido a aprovechar los conocimientos que estaba aprendiendo para administrar los patrimonios Black y Potter de Harry, que consideraba que este desaprovechaba.</p><p>Su madre le había insinuado que la fortuna Malfoy estaba a su disposición para cuando quisiese hacer uso de ella. Draco había recelado al principio, aduciendo que no deseaba nada que viniese de su padre, ni un dinero manchado con la sangre de inocentes, pero finalmente había cedido cuando Rogers le había explicado la falta de financiación para un ala psiquiátrica en San Mungo.</p><p>Todos aquellos cambios supusieron una apertura al mundo exterior por parte de Draco. Ambos visitaban a Ron y Hermione a menudo y comían con ellos. Harry acompañaba a Draco a ver a Greg, que había conseguido su libertad condicional. Draco retomó el contacto con sus excompañeros de Slytherin, animado por Harry a cultivar amistades más allá de su círculo. Pronto, Pucey y su esposa se convirtieron en otra visita asidua que devolvían con frecuencia.</p><p>A Malfoy Manor no iban nunca, pero Narcissa tenía las puertas del piso de Harry abiertas para visitarles cuando lo deseara. Draco había expresado su deseo de ceder la mansión a San Mungo para que la utilizaran como hospital de campo, pero Narcissa era renuente a abandonarla. Harry estaba convencido de que tenía la secreta esperanza de que algún día Draco decidiese que era un buen lugar para criar a sus hijos, pero se guardaba su opinión para no provocar un conflicto familiar.</p><p>Dos años después de aquella primera noche en la que Draco le había hablado por primera vez, Draco le anunció que estaba preparado para dar un paso más en su intimidad. La terapia con Rogers le había animado a hacerlo.</p><p>—Es necesario empezar a crear nuevos recuerdos, Harry. Recuerdos agradables que sustituyan los dolorosos.</p><p>—Me parece bien. Tú pones las condiciones y los límites. —Harry había sonreído feliz mientras le daba un beso cariñoso. Había echado de menos esa intimidad, debía admitirlo, pero sabía que no debía presionar a Draco—. Lo que sea que ocurra, será en tus términos y tus deseos.</p><p>Draco frotó su nariz contra la de Harry, sonriendo plácidamente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Draco había empezado a hacerlo más frecuentemente, pero él seguía atesorándolas todas como joyas en su memoria, sabedor de que hubo un tiempo donde eran escasas y forzadas.</p><p>Rogers se despidió de Draco tres meses después, indicándole que ya no necesitaba seguir acudiendo a terapia.</p><p>Ahora, tras cuatro años de relación juntos, Harry estaba mirando un nuevo arcoíris desde una ventana de San Mungo. Detrás de él, Hermione acunaba a la recién nacida Rose mientras Draco palmeaba la espalda de un pletórico Ron. El olor de la lluvia y el sol primaveral inundaban la habitación de un ambiente mágico. Sintió a Draco detrás de él, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas, Harry? —susurró.</p><p>—Que le voy a pedir otro deseo al arcoíris.</p><p>—¿Has vuelto a hacer algo imposible? —preguntó Draco a medio camino entre la broma y la seriedad.</p><p>—No. Pero si me concedió dos, quizá quiera dejarnos adoptar un tercero.</p><p>Draco sonrió y le abrazó. Beso los pelos revueltos de su nuca.</p><p>—Ojalá te escuche, porque me haría mucha ilusión.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NdA. Recuerda que puedes ver el desenlace de tragedia en el capítulo 2 y el de romance en el 3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>